Biostatistical support only in 1995-96. The project involved a normative longitudinal study of bone homeostasis in white and black women, two racial groups with differing fracture prevalence. Its purpose was to investigate the mechanisms by which black women may be protected from osteoporosis and to delineate the natural history of bone loss and its determinants in a healthy biracial female population.